dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Ramos
Elena Ramos grew up on the Ewing's Southfork Ranch. Her mother Carmen is the cook at Southfork, so she became childhood friends with John Ross Ewing III and Christopher Ewing. Eventually, the friendship with Christopher became romantic. This led to an engagement. On the day they were to elope, Elena recieved an email from Christopher breaking things off. Elena went to Mexico, where she was followed by John Ross. Sparks grew, and she began dating John Ross. In 2012, Elena helped John Ross drill for oil on Southfork land. A stipulation in John Ross' grandmother's will prevented drilling on Southfork. They struck, and were hopeful they would be able to continue to drill there. When John Ross' uncle Bobby (and legal owner of Southfork) found out, he immediately shut the project down choosing to honor his mother, Miss Ellie's wishes. Around this time, Christopher returned to Southfork with his new fiance, Rebecca Sutter. At the family dinner that night, it was revealed that Rebecca was minus a maid of honor. John Ross slyly suggested Elena, given her closeness to the groom. The day of the wedding, Elena and Christopher confronted each other over the email. This resulted in Elena slapping Christopher. He truthfully denied ever having sent it, and Elena believed him. Christopher immediately goes out to find John Ross, who he believed was the only one to have anything to gain from splitting Elena and he up. John Ross denied knowing anything about the email. Christopher goes through with his wedding to Rebecca Sutter while a saddened Elena watches. Elena breaks things off with John Ross because she doesn't trust him after he denied knowing anything about the email "Christopher" sent. Angered by this, John Ross sets out to find who did send it. Meanwhile, Elena goes to work with Christopher to help him perfect his methane alternate energy. The chemistry is undeniable for the methane, and for Elena and Christopher. John Ross' private investigator tracked down the origin of the email to none other than Christophers new wife, Rebecca. When Christopher finds out that his father has cancer, he doesn't take it very well. Elena is there to comfort him, and they end up kissing. Elena needed John Ross' help on a new project she was working on. Sue Ellen Ewing, John Ross' mother, had fronted Elena the money. After some convincing, John Ross agreed to help. While out on the land, John Ross started spraying Elena with a water house, and they flirtatiously played around showing signs of still liking each other. Christopher having decided to stay true to his wife Rebecca, decided to cut his ties with Elena. He paid Elena for her services to Ewing Alternative Energies saying he didn't want her coming around in the future asking for money that was rightfully hers. She was insulted. Elena had worked with Christopher as a favor, not for any reward. After the truth about Rebecca came out, Christopher shows up at Elena's house stinking drunk. She helps him inside, and he spends the night on her couch. When he wakes up in the morning, she explains to him that John Ross would never have treated her or hurt her the way Christopher had. Elena visits John Ross, and agrees to work with him again only if he swore that he had nothing to do with J.R.'s taking ownership of Southfork. He swore it (lying). Elena believes him, and the two get back together. Category:Characters